Kackwurm Zitate
"Um bei CS das Ziel zu erreichen brauchts keine Teamarbeit." ~Simon W. "Da Maxi versteht mi" ------------------------------------------------------------- "Gemma was essen?" "Bist schwul?" ~Irgendwer, Irgendwer ------------------------------------------------------------- "jap... ich hab ne ziege geschwängert und du bist rausgekommen" ~ von Batz an Schölla ------------------------------------------------------------- "Need for Speed Schwuchtel Aufmotzung" ~ von Robi ------------------------------------------------------------- : der wirds werden oda in weiß??? : kommt drauf an : auf was? : nur 23"? : bist a stronk independent woman dann weiß : well : egal, welche farbe, mei jetziger is silber : xD der 23 zoll hat die selbe höhe wie mei jetziger : der 27 zoll 5cm mehr : sogar i hab an größeren : und dafür is der mini : well 18:52 : lacht uns aus das ma 16:9 ***** haben und dann kauft da sich nen 23" : er passt von da höhe außerdem i s da 2. *****...also egal : i hab 24" and its just fine : mei ***** wird prbly 32" : batz, des hat mi jz überzeugt well i vertrau im batz 24 is fine 23 wird ah passen : oc : nämlich von der höhe zum anderen!!!!! ------------------------------------------------------------- "steep und watch dogs2 werden wahrscheinlich wieder 2 vollpreistitel werden de i bei release tag bei mmoga kaufe" ~Simon W. ------------------------------------------------------------- ""i bin scheiße i bin offen" - schöller 2016" - Simon 2016 "I bin ned scheiße i bin offen" - schöller 2016 ------------------------------------------------------------- 22:10 : i leg mein dick glaubi jz in den laptop und schik ihn montag weg 22:11 : passt 22:11 : warum ned gleich so? 22:11 : weil i den laptop nd mit mein dick anfassen wollte 22:11 : nap ------------------------------------------------------------- "A Truck isas söbe wie a Leberkassemmal." - Simon W. - 2016 ------------------------------------------------------------- "Sleeping Dogs is so geil dasas ma si glei zwa mal kaufn kann." - Simon W. - 2016 ------------------------------------------------------------- "wehe ihr sats olle gleich große fgits wie letztes jahr" -Robert G. B. - 2017 ------------------------------------------------------------- Petra: "also darf mal noch fragen, warum die Bestellung mit paypal bezalt unter dem Name Robert Bund sondern nicht Simon Weghofer" Robert: "SHITSHITSHIT" ------------------------------------------------------------- Batz: "I bin offen für Olles, Ihr kennts mi jo." Scölla: "Do is a gschlossene Tür ja no offener wie du" ------------------------------------------------------------- Robert: http://cdn1.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/2470282/screen-1.0.jpg Batz: "gehts drum wie scheiße der 3d look vo pokemon is?" Scölla: "na, wie kacke du bist" Robert: "jo" Simon: "geh weg batz" ------------------------------------------------------------- "schöller du bist dümmer als du bist" - Simon W. 2017 ------------------------------------------------------------- "Этот поток - дерьмо прощай !!!!" -Роберт Дворшак 2017 ------------------------------------------------------------- Simon:" Is ja nur Lucio Ball." Maxi:" ☀https://media.tenor.com/images/bc9dbbb617e7c109947498dc5516ac52/tenor.gif ------------------------------------------------------------- Schöller:" Wieviele Teile gibts bei Herr der Ringe?" ------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------- "wehe ihr sats olle gleich große fgits wie letztes jahr" -Robert G. B. - 2018 ------------------------------------------------------------- https://i.imgur.com/9WH9WLs.png -------------------------------------------------------------- Batz: "schickts anal screenshots" --------------------------------------------------------------- Batz: "Flaggen san geil" --------------------------------------------------------------- "Photoshop is sogar so einfach das I des in Simon beibringen kann." -Batz 2018 --------------------------------------------------------------- "wehe ihr sats olle gleich große fgits wie letztes jahr" -Robert G. B. - 2019 --------------------------------------------------------------- "I werd den Knopf so oft knopfen" -Batz März 2019 --------------------------------------------------------------- "I gib dir glei an Deep Rock in dei Galactic" -Simon März 2019 --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- "Also I glaub Mursch isas beste was je ausm Schölla aussi kumman is." -Batz April 2019 --------------------------------------------------------------- "Bei Kartoffel braucht ma ka teamarbeit und siege schmeckt nach nix." -Simon April 2019 --------------------------------------------------------------- "An dem Tag, wo die Sapp stirbt, werd i Alkohol trinken und des Zugticket für Robo und Schlunze ah zahlen" ~ Batz 2019 ----------------------------------------------------------------- "wehe ihr sats olle gleich große fgits wie letztes jahr" -Robert G. B. - 2020 Kategorie:Inhalt